


Mentor Me Hyung!

by Luna242



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute Park Jimin, Fluff, Gen, Insecure Jeon Jungkook, Insecurity, Mentor/Protégé, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna242/pseuds/Luna242
Summary: Junsu was asked to be a mentor.Jimin was asked to be a mentee.Jungkook feels left out.





	Mentor Me Hyung!

Junsu sat on the practice room floor as he did some passive stretching while he waited for his mentee. 

Wow, he had a mentee. 

When they came and told him and his members that they would be in a new reality show called 'Mentor Me Hyung!' he was a bit surprised. He knew that his group already passed the ten year bench mark and that there were a lot of trainees that looked up to him in the company, but he still didn't see himself as a mentor. He was still learning everyday but he guessed he could help a fellow artist if needed. 

Looking up when he heard the door open he was greeted with a shy smile and bow from his mentee.

Park Jimin of BTS

Turns out the show wanted the mentor and mentee to have similar personality traits so they could get along and have a better relationship. And apparently Park Jimin was his mini me. 

Just by taking a quick glance at him he knew why they chose him for him. In a word, he was cute. Looking so small with a charming eye smile to go with it. Oh yeah, he was definitely his mini me. 

Getting up he walked over to the young man who stopped by the door looking a bit timid to enter the room further. 

Jimin stared in awe as The Kim Junsu of the legendary DBSK came up to greet him. Anyone who was anyone knew who he was and especially how he was an excellent dancer and singer. Someone he looked up to. Even though Taeyang from Big Bang was one of his favorite artist, Junsu was someone he admired and looked up to in the music industry.

He bowed again when Junsu got closer. Even though the elder was dressed in causal black sweats and a matching tank top he still felt nervous.

"Anyahaesayo, Park Jimin imida."

Junsu smiled as he saw the tinted cheeks on the younger and bowed himself. 

"Anyahaesayo, Kim Junsu imida."

"Um...I.." Jimin didn't know what to say. He was star struck to put it lightly. Junsu watched as the young man brought his sweater covered hand up to his mouth, not knowing what to say. He only smiled kindly at his nervousness and turned to the center of the room. 

"Why don't we sit down and talk for a bit." 

Jimin could only nod and follow the older to sit in the middle of the practice room in front of each other. Once settled Junsu started first to try to relax the younger.

"When they told me I would be a mentor I wasn't to sure I would be any help. Especially when they told me it was you. You're pretty much already at the top, no need for any advice from me."

He watched as Jimins eyes widened at his words and he shook his hands in the air negatively. 

"No, no Junsu shi! I- I'm no where near the top! I could learn a lot from you." 

"Call me hyung." 

Jimin stared at him for a moment then nodded with a smile. 

"But really, your group is amazing. You guys came really far in such a short amount of time. And I saw your dance at the Mama Awards. That was epic." 

The elder watched as the younger blushed and scratched his blonde locks at the compliment from his sunbae.

"Thank you, but hyung your group represents all of Asia! You guys are known everywhere and your dances are the best!" He gushed. Junsu chuckled. He was always given praises but never got used to it, even after all this time. 

"Thanks, but enough about our groups. Let's get to know each other." 

Jimin nodded and he saw how the younger looked more relaxed compared to when he first walked though the door. 

They talked for an hour not even knowing how the time flew. Junsu ended up finding out the show did a good job because he found out he and Jimin were in fact very similar. Counting from the obvious cuteness factor and being an excellent dancer, Jimin had a beautiful voice once Junsu got him to sing for him. He also found out that his members picked on him the most even though it was out of love, which he could relate to. 

"And they always pick on me for my height and hands." He pouted.

"Yeah me too, I'm the shortest in the group. But what I lack in height I make up for in speed. I always beat them in track and any other race." He said with a smug grin.

"Me too!" Jimin said excitedly.

"See, height doesn't mean anything when you can leave them in the dust." Jimin nodded at his hyungs words never thinking of it that way. He felt a bit better about his height issue.

"And what about your hands?" He asked curiously. 

Jimin just raised said hands up to his face. 

Junsu blinked. Well.

"Oh."

Jimin sighed and placed them back in his hoody but Junsu was quick to pull them back in his to look at them closer. 

"Hyung~" he whined out as the older still inspected them.

"I don't see anything wrong with them." He stated simply still turning them over this way and that to look at them.

"Really hyung? Their small." He mumbled out looking at his lap.

"Well even if they are to those tall giants who can't run to save their life," Jimin giggled at that and looked up. "They are the perfect size for one Park Jimin and maybe even a Mrs. Park Jimin." He finished wiggling his eyebrows at the end.

"Hyung!"

"What?" He laughed at the youngers reddened cheeks. 

"Oh and they used to call me duck butt too." He said with a grin just wanting to see the younger smile.

And he was rewarded when a big eye smile that graced the blondes face. "Really? Me too, they always say my butt is cute." He said pouting unconsciously. Junsu had to bite his cheek. Jimin was effortlessly cute and didn't know it. He wondered if that's what his band mates saw in him all those years ago.

Junsu also found out he wanted to get rid of his cuteness that never seemed to disappear, so he always tried to have a sexy image on stage. At that Junsu nodded in understanding. He always tried to run from his cuteness image and had a long phase where he tried to be the sexy idol like others but in the end he realized that wasn't him, and he let Jimin know that.

"Really hyung?"

"Yeah, being a sexy idol isn't bad but if it's not really you, you start to get uncomfortable." Jimin looked down at that and Junsu knew he hit the nail on the head. "You don't have to be anyone but yourself. And true friends, true fans will love you for you." Jimin kept his head down for a while and Junsu pretended not to hear the sniffle. So he ruffled the blonde hair and stood up walking over to the sound system. 

"How about we dance now."

Jimin perked up at that and stood up trying to rub his eyes inconspicuously but Junsu just turned his head to make it look like he was still fiddling with the system.

"Ready?"

"De!"

The practice room filled with a jazzy smooth melody. He blinked. This was...

"Contemporary. I heard it was your thing." 

Jimin gave the older a surprised look but smiled and nodded anyway. He thought a hip hop or one of their songs would play. He smiled wider and closed his eyes to the music. Normally it took him a while to dance comfortably in front of a stranger but with Junsu he realized he could relax and just be Jimin. Not try to impress anyone, just dance because he wanted to. So he did.

Junsu smiled as the younger closed his eyes and let the music fill him. He watched as he moved around the room with so much grace and skill it was almost like he was doing ballet. In the end he finished with a spin and glided on the floor on his back. 

Junsu's smile widened as he clapped and walked over to the younger who eyes snapped open forgetting that Junsu was even there. The elder stood over him and held out a hand to pull him up. Jimin grabbed it as he was easily pulled to his feet. 

"That was amazing, wah~ I wish I tried practicing that when I was younger."

"But hyung you're an awesome dancer."

"I'm good but I'm still not as good as you in that genre." 

Jimin blushed and looked down at his fingers that began to play with his hoody sleeves. He couldn't believe Junsu liked his dancing!

"Would you mind teaching me some of your moves?" He suddenly asked shyly as he looked up at his hyungs warm eyes.

Junsu grinned.

"Only if you teach me some of yours."

Jimins smile widened. 

"De!"

\-----------------

After two hours of non stop dances to different genres the two dancers were exhausted. Junsu passed Jimin a bottle of water as the younger leaned against the glass mirror. He slid down the mirror himself to sit next to him and took a swig of his own water.

"That was fun. I thought I could only have fun with Yunho hyung doing those kinds of moves."

"Yeah me too. I thought only Hoseok hyung was fun to dance with." He said with a smile. 

"Oh yeah, he's the other dancer in your group right?" Jimin nodded. 

"Yeah, he's the lead dancer. But we have Jungkook too, he's our golden maknae. He can do anything." He said with a fond almost proud grin.

"Oh ok. Well I wish ours was like that."

"You mean Changmin shi? Can he dance?"

Junsu snorted. "That pabo has two left feet." Jimin grinned at his hyung who looked like just saying his maknaes name gave him stress.

"And I hope he isn't giving your maknae advice on how to be an evil maknae and get away with it. I think he told me Jungkook was his mentee." 

"Oh? Really?" He asked surprised. "What do you mean evil maknae?"

"It means how to be a brat to all the hyungs and manage to get away with it."

"Oh I know what you mean now. Yeah, Kookie is a brat."

"So you know how he gets away with it." Jimin nodded.

"The oldest." They say in unison and can't help but burst into laughter at their answer.

"Yup, Jaejoong hyung spoils him."

Jimin nodded. "Yeah, Jin hyung won't let us lay a hand on his fetus." 

Junsu laughed out loud at that. Jimin grinned and took another sip of water.

They talked a little longer and before they knew it, it was time to go. 

"Why don't we go out for lunch later this week." The younger nodded at the suggestion. "Here, take my number so we can pick a date when we're both free." As they exchanged numbers Jimin couldn't keep the smile off his face even if he wanted to.

When he felt a hand on his head he looked up to see his hyung giving him a smile.

"You're giving Changmin a run for his money with being my favorite dongsaeng."

Jimin blushed and looked down at his feet. 

"But hyung, you just met me today." He mumbled out shyly. 

"Yeah but you leave a good first impression." He said giving his head one last pat before dropping his arm back to his side.

Jimin nodded not knowing what else to say. 

As they headed to the door Jimin decided to pluck up the nerve to ask a question he was thinking about for a while. 

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

"C-can we take a picture together?" He asked quietly looking at him with unintentional puppy eyes. Junsu cooed internally. Yup, definitely giving Changmin a run for his money.

"Of course." He said as he went to his side and wrapped an arm around his shoulder as he angled his phone above them. Jimin leaned into him and gave the camera a big smile as he held up both hands in the peace sign.

"Hey you wanna do Angel Xiah Junsu's famous pose?" He asked playfully. 

"You mean.."

"Yup."

"Ok." 

He said feeling his cheeks already tinting pink. Junsu placed his phone on a shelf with the perfect angle to take a picture and started the automatic count down. 

"Ok, so you put your - right just like that!" He was going to help Jimin with fixing his arms but Jimin seemed to be a natural and already had his arms folded on top of each other and had his head resting on top tilting to the side. Yes, defiantly his mini me. The younger blushed harder and Junsu just grinned as he stood next to him doing the same. Just in time because the timer beeped and a flash of light went off. 

Junsu took his phone and showed Jimin the two pictures. 

"Hyung~ that's-"

"What? Didn't I say embrace the cuteness." He said with a grin. Jimin pouted and looked at the picture again. It did look good though. You could almost take them for brothers. 

He watched as Junsu began typing madly and then showed him what he did. 

He uploaded the pictures to his Twitter. 

The first one they took with the hash tag #my new favorite dongsaeng.

Then the second with #1st generation angel, under him and #2nd generation angel, under Jimin. 

"And I sent you the pictures too." 

Jimin blinked.

"Don't worry, everybody will love it. And I want to show them my new favorite dongsaeng." 

"But what about Changmin shi? Won't he get mad?" 

"Please, that brat is probably planning a way to get me in trouble as we speak."

*somewhere in Seoul*

"ACHOO!"

"Changmin hyung, are you ok?"

He nodded and looked back at his maknae with a grin. 

"I'm fine Jungkook. Now let's get back to learning how to plot and carry out without being caught." 

Jungkook grinned.

 

End

 

Bonus 

"Jimin hyung?"

The maknae shuffled into the room and up to his hyungs bed. He eyed Taehyung and Hoseok who were pretty much knocked out to the world. 

Jimin didn't even say anything but just raise his blankets up so the maknae could snuggle up to him. 

Wrapping his arm around the youngers waist and settling him on his chest comfortably, he sighed into the brown hair under his chin. He felt Jungkook playing with his shirt sleeve and knew he did that only when he was thinking about something that he couldn't get off his mind. 

"What's wrong Kookie?" He asked gently. 

The younger didn't say anything for a while but eventually spoke in a hushed whisper. 

"I saw the Twitter pictures."

Jimin knew exactly which ones he meant. 

"I-I know its not a big deal and I'm happy you have another hyung to take care of you b-but...will you still take care of me?"

He asked ending in a mere whisper where Jimin had to strain to hear him, but he did.

"Oh Kookie," He brought both hands to pull the younger closer to him and rubbed his hand up and down his back soothingly. "Junsu hyung is a cool hyung and someone I admire very much." He felt the hands in his shirt tighten slightly and the body on top of his start to tremble. He held on tighter. "But Kookie, I will always be your hyung and always take care of you no matter what. You're my precious dongsaeng after all." He finished and felt the muscles above him relax and he continued to rub the youngers back gently. 

"Thank you hyung." He mumbled sleepily. 

"No problem Kookie. Get some sleep now and remember hyung loves you." 

A beat of silence. 

"Love you too hyung." The maknae said softly as he nuzzled into Jimins chest shyly.

Jimin grinned and placed a kiss on top of the brown locks. Jungkook was always shy with expressing his feelings and even more so vocalizing them. But in times like these he would slowly open up to his hyung. 

And Jimin would continue to be there to help him, take care of him.

The End

A/N: Tada! Hope you guys liked it. I'm a big DBSK fan *and in my mind they are still 5 and together* and BTS. So I started to see some similarities between the two groups, especially between Junsu and Jimin. They're both incrediblely talented and humble as well so I decided to whip this up to appease my thoughts. * -_-*

I know there is a show like this but this one I made up is more of a similar traits mentor/ mentee thing.

And I wanted to show two sides of Jimin where he is a lovable dongsaeng but also a kind and caring hyung who takes care of his maknae *cough jikook* 

Also forgive me for my bad Korean spelling!

Anyway, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own or have  
> any rights to the groups or characters mentioned.


End file.
